Momma Deadman
by Scorpina
Summary: Continued from broken wings... I know I keep saying it's the last one, but I just couldn't leave the Undertaker like that! Anywho enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Told you so.

"I just don't get it… I really don't!" Taker announced in the locker room.

Vince sat there wide eyed and everything, yet… none of the dragons were shocked. "Mark… how? How on earth did you go from 290 to 460?!" Vince demanded. Taker just got back from the realm job that Khan announced after Owen left, he didn't think much of it. It was extra money for him and with the price of gold going up how could he not refuse it! Taker was about to say something until his stomach rumbled in hunger. "You can't be serious!"

"Sorry, I am hungry. What do we got to eat?" Taker asked aloud.

Vince turned to me… he always turns to me. "Kane, what the hell is wrong with my Undertaker? He's WWE champion, I cannot have him going out… like that!" he demanded of me. Vince was just lucky that Matt took in some of Taker's clothing and enlarged them for him while he was gone at the realm job.

"Well, if you had paid attention to Kane when this happened, you would know the Deadman is a father to be" announced Matt. "Taker's going to be a dad, and yet he's no where near ready"

"What the hell makes you say that?" Taker demanded. "I nearly the size of a damn truck, my gut is hanging out! I ain't getting any bigger!"

"Well you ain't getting any smaller Mark" I smirked to him. "Matt's right though, if you can still change back to your human self… you are NOWHERE near ready!" he didn't take to kindly to my words, hell he saw me the last time when I was nearly the size of a hummer! Then again… I did kinda go overboard on that one. Taker sat defiantly in the locker room but his stomach kept telling him to go and eat something.

He growled lowly back at it and got up from his chair. "If you need me I am in the catering room" he muttered and stormed out of the room.

Vince turned to me with a very bitter look. "You have a solution for me on this Kane? I am not going on with Smackdown if I don't have my champion in competing condition!"

"We will turn someone into him, will that satisfy you? Khali did a great job the last time!"

"No body doubles, not for my champions! Get him back in shape… or else!" he warned. Vince then stormed out of the room. Punk was sitting in the corner with a rather stunned look on his face.

"Touchy!" he said aloud.

"That's him in a good mood!" announced Triple H. "We can't get Taker back to his original size, not until his Mrs. gives birth. Kane do we do?"

I thought over our options, there's not much we CAN do really except make a double of him… wait a moment… I changed into my sorcerer's outfit. "Wait, you heard Vince!" protested Jericho.

"Yeah, but as long as no one says a thing, no one will know!" I snapped back. I used a dark soul for this task… well… it's the only kind you can use. It formed into the image of the Undertaker that I pictured in my mind. When it stood fully before me, it looked around, utterly amazed.

It's first reaction was to stare at it's hands, they are always amazed to have hands. "They… move… limitedly!" it whispered in Taker's voice. Looking to me it was rather stunned I chose it. "Master… what is my task?" it asked.

I sat it on the couch and placed in Undertaker DVDs. "You are to watch him… the image you are based upon, learn his every move, master his voice and stern look, then we will train you. My friend is a dragon and father to be, however other duties have arrived for him to complete, he cannot do this alone. Do you accept this challenge?" I asked of it.

"Always master!" it replied.

"First order, no calling me master, you call me Kane. Understand?"

It nodded to him as it turned its attention back to the TV. Hunter volunteered to keep and eye on him as I checked on our Undertaker.

He was where he said he would be, in the catering room. However the guys were avoiding him, he was drinking out of the gravy pot. "What in God's name is he doing?" whispered Edge. "He never liked gravy!"

"If he eats cucumbers, sound the alarm" I muttered to him and went to talk to my friend. Taker sat at the table, his finger catching the run off from the gravy pot… he looked upset. "Take?" I asked.

"So it is true… my wife is expecting… and… I'm getting fat" he muttered.

"Your sounding like a chick" I warned him. "It's not bad, I lost all the weight I gained in weeks when the kids grow out, you get back to normal, simple!" I told him.

Taker however didn't look thrilled. "Glen… you said so yourself, I'm not even ready yet! You were this size too, this was how big you where when you were nearly ready. Why the hell am I not!" he demanded of me.

"You could be having quite a few kids…"

"Quite a few? How many is quite a few in your books?" he demanded. "I can't do this alone… and look the realm jobs are few and far between… how the HELL am I going to be ready for my family?" he demanded.

We were given a very odd surprise… the room burst with a sudden light, as Goro of the Shokans appeared; he looked rather confused at first until he noticed us. "COUSIN!" he cheered and pulled me into his massive arms… ok… so we're getting more family like I suppose! He took notice of Taker and was instantly worried. "Friend of cousin sick?" he asked.

"Taker? He's a father to be…" I was beginning to explain.

"No, no, he's not right!" he announced to us. "He needs to be bigger to be good father; he is not big at all cousin. I do have solution though; I think he needs to return to my realm. We will take good care of him and his mate. What say you?" he asked.

Taker looked to me oddly, worried even. "I think it will be the best idea right now"

"Wonderful, have him and his family ready in one day. I will come back and take them with me, we will prepare everything!" Goro announced. He vanished once again in the burst of light, who knew Shokans could teleport?

"Glen, you damn well better be right about this! But you heard McMahon; he wants ME to be champion. What are you going to do about that? Clone me?" he asked.

"It's already taken care of" I smiled. "You call up the wife and kids and tell them to get ready…"

author's note, I know I said the last one was the last one, but I just could leave Taker like that now could I? :p


	2. Chapter 2 The pick up

Chapter 2- the pick up- Taker.

"I still am not a fan of this!" I muttered to Kane, I stood at the arena with him, my wife Sara and our two girls. I was not crazy about bringing my daughters with me, however Kratos announced that he would tag along to be on the safe side and keep an eye on the girls. "Is there really no other way?" I asked.

"Mark, with the way you're eating, I would have dragged you there!" Sara warned. "I want you to be healthy and big, or else our kids aren't going to have a chance! Understand?" she demanded.

Damn, she was all gun-ho for this. The bright flash filled the arena as Goro returned just on time. Sara smiled as the girls were startled. "Mommy?" they asked.

"It's ok girls, he's a good guy" I explained gently.

Goro introduced himself to my daughters and explained where we would be going. "I promise you, we will have a great time. Is everyone ready?" he asked.

"Goro, My son is going along with them, is that alright with you?" Kane asked aloud.

The large Shokan turned his attention to Kratos. His eyes widened in great surprise yet a smile soon followed. "But of course! We have plenty to go around! Come child," He took hold of my arm, Sara, and held my girls with his lower limbs; we vanished in a great while light and stood in the temple. I was stunned to find myself already a dragon. In which the elders were quick to whisk me away from my girls. I was taken to a room, a large one at that and a table! The elders sat me down as they told me to wait. So I did… not like I know where to go in this place.

It was only a few minutes when large silver platters were carried into the room; the elders led the way and told the warriors to leave them on the ground. Yet one was place before me. They took off the lid and revealed a swine beast, bound, gagged and glazed! There was an apple in its mouth as whatever they glazed it in tricked down thickly from its skin. "What's all this?" I asked.

"We have taken a day to prepare the swine, fed nothing but the best and stuffed with the greatest herbs and spices best for the dragon in your time of need. Enjoy and savor" one elder explained.

What the hell, I'm game! I was about to eat yet they brought in a barrel… I kid you not, a barrel of honey! "Oh, you must drink first before you feast" the elder explained. Whatever… I did have an odd craving for the stuff anyway!

Taking hold of it, I gulped down the honey swiftly; my God it tasted better than the last time! Yet my sights now set on the swine on the plate, it was bound so it couldn't move, gagged so it couldn't scream, the easiest meal I've eaten in many months of eating these things I could say! I swallowed the beast down in a single motion, it slid down my neck and into my gut with the greatest of ease, and then I could just feel it stew in the honey, my stomach rumbled for more! I took the lids off all the platters ten of them in total, and found myself just shoving these pork beasts in my mouth one after one until none were left! I was full… but still wanted to eat.

I kept checking under the lids for more swine, yet… found nothing left. "Dragon, take time to savor your meal that is much for one to eat within such a short time…"

"Savor? Those are swine, there's nothing to savor about them until they are stewing in my stomach… I want more!" I growled lowly. The elder however was not offended to my tone; he approached me and shoved me to the ground. I landed on pillows that were placed behind me suddenly and… couldn't get up! My own weight pinned me to the ground! Restlessly I tried to get up, but… couldn't even roll onto my side! The elder looked down at me with a smile.

"Now then, you are left with no choice but to sit, and sleep. We will prepare tomorrow's meal for you… enjoy what you have dragon" he walked out and closed the door. I growled lowly, tricked by a Shokan. Yet… I am starting to see why he wanted me to wait. My gut growled and moaned as the swine managed to shift about lazily in me! Damn these things still squirm after being bounded? The apples vanished since they started to scream.

"HELP! GET ME OUT!" yelled one.

"SAVE US PLEASE!" screamed another… this went on all night! Somehow though I did manage to sleep, but my morning, I still couldn't move damn it!

The elder came in and gently shook me awake. "Dragon, are we awake?" he asked.

Slowly I stirred. My stomach felt strange as it gave an odd rumble… not a hungry rumble, just… a rumble. Some Shokans came in to help me sit upward as the elder did a quick examination… I was fatter than before… yet… why did I feel strange? "I… I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel odd" I told the elder.

He nodded as he felt around my stomach oddly; he checked under my arm and placed his hands gently around my neck. I couldn't explain why I felt strange, until my stomach roared out in hunger. The elder only nodded and sighed. "You are to have a very large family" he began to explain. "But I don't think your body will expand any farther after this meal…"

"Meaning?" I asked of him.

"If you don't get any bigger… some of your children will certainly die…"


	3. Chapter 3 Not Possible!

Chapter 3- Not possible!- Taker.

It took a while for that to hit me, for once, I am willing to put on as much as I can for the kids I'm about to have… but… if it's not enough… Looking to the elder Shokan, I gave him the most serious look. "Bring me as many of those damn pigs as you can" I growled lowly.

He nodded to him as m request was fulfilled, I can't say how long I ate, but I just downed those damn things like shots. One after another until I couldn't fit anymore! I was too full to move after the pig number twenty! The elder came back in and examined me. "How many?" he asked.

I had to keep myself focused, I nearly was sick to my stomach. I told him twenty swine, but he shook his head no. It wasn't enough. My stomach began to act weird too; I moaned and grew outward, just slightly! What the hell is wrong?! "Why am I not growing anymore? I'm hardly the size Kane was!" I demanded, with all that I had eaten, damn it I shouldn't be able to fit in this room! But… I looked like I gained nothing!

"You cannot gain any more, you have reached your limit dragon" the elder announced. He examined me once more and nodded to his suspicions. "Your mate has eaten double of what you have, if she sees you like this now, she will hold off the birthing, she does that… She puts herself and the children in grave danger" he explained to me. "We cannot allow that! Not in our realm and by order of King Goro"

"What do we do?" I asked of him. "I want you to do whatever you have to in order to make me ready; I ain't losing any of my children! I… I can't" I whispered, damn it I'm getting emotional!

The old Shokan looked to me. "Are you willing to do whatever it takes?" he asked.

I looked him dead in the eyes. "Anything" I said just above a whisper.

The elder nodded his head as he had summoned guards, and told them I must stay in the room, however, Sara can not be anywhere near this room. They nodded as the doors closed on me, I sat… worried sick. I wanted to be sick. Damn it what happened to the good ol' days were the ladies did all the worry about this? No offence ladies, I just ain't cut out to be a temporary mom… How the hell Kane found enjoyment out of this I don't know. I just… I just hope there some sort of solution soon. I can't let Sara down; I can't let the family down… I have to do this… I just have to!

Meanwhile.

As the Elder walked down the hall in search of King Goro, he was stopped by Sara. "Elder, where is my husband?" she asked. The Elder noticed how much Sara had grown within the day of being here; she was starting to eat for herself and the children.

The Elder thought quickly. "He is resting right now after a magnificent feast, he is getting very plump if I do say so" he lied.

Sara only nodded. "May I see him?"

"No" he said defiantly. "He must remain undistracted in order to eat properly, you go back to your chambers and eat my dear, you have very hungry children awaiting a good meal" he said as one of his lower hands gently came onto her stomach.

Sara smiled and went back to her chamber; however she couldn't help but feel she was just lied to.

Back with Taker.

I sat there, wondering what the hell I was going to do, at this point I didn't care what I would have to stick down my neck, I was going to be ready for these kids damn it! Even if it means I never wrestle again, if that's what it takes, I'll do it! I just hope there's a way to help me.

Staring down at my fat gut I sighed, I've come this far… there's no going back now, instead, I find myself going farther than expected. "I pray to God Kane made a convincing stunt double of me" I muttered to myself. I lay on my back in hopes good news would come soon, it did… when I heard a familiar voice calling out to me…


	4. Chapter 4 Other preparations

Chapter 4- Other preparations- Kratos.

Earlier today…

"Mark? Where are you taking my husband?" Aunt Sara demanded.

Goro explained he had to be separated so he could eat without distraction. "Which is what you must do right now, we will take you to your room to eat, when ready we will reunite you two and then assist in the birthing. Kratos, the girls are free to wonder the castle at will…" Goro explained. He paused and then smiled. "It seems they share the beast of their parents"

Looking into my arms, the girls were dragons! I was stunned and they were too. But they soon giggled and laughed as they leaped from my arms and flew around. The youngest however stayed with Aunt Sara; the older one went off to explore… which wasn't a bad idea.

I began to walk the halls and look at the images of the Shokan people, their history is utterly amazing, what I find noble is that the women of this race are held in just as high regard as the men, they took are warriors and can stand along side as equals to the men. Something not seen all the time, however one image was rather startling to me. It was a royal family… and a dragon in the middle!

"Do you wish to know the story?" tuning, I saw Goro approach as he looked to the wall; he let out a sigh and explained. "Once every ten thousand years a royal couple will be blessed with a child… of the original race. We were once dragons too you know" he explained to me.

"I never knew…"

"Indeed, we were dragons. But since we had changed to the being we are today, finding cousins like you is very rare. Legend speaks of a dragon being born to a royal couple once very ten thousand years to remind the Shokans of what they were. Sadly, no dragon born of a Shokan blood survives very long. They die of broken hearts for there is no one who can mate with them. They can only mate with other dragons… none existed for them"

It was so sad to hear… so horrible. Dying of a broken heart… Goro however turned to me. "But that can change now!" he whispered. "We know of you and your family, and many more on the way thanks to your uncle. I just hope they take a shine to them…"

That tone… "Goro… you're the father of one aren't you?" I asked.

There was a glimmer in his eyes. "Indeed I am. My daughter born from my wife… who sadly died in child birth. She gave me a beautiful daughter and a strong son. Come, you shall meet my daughter." He announced.

I wasn't given much of a chance to refuse, he took hold of my wrist and dragged me down the hallway, and I could hardly keep up with this massive creature until he stopped before a doorway. Knocking ever so gently he waited "Daughter… it's your father, open your door please!" he called.

A loud lock was heard as the door crept open a crack. "What father?" the voice asked… she… she sounded pleasant. I listened closer to her voice. "Mother has sent me to my room once more, can I not just sit in peace?" she asked.

"Daughter, I have a visitor to meet you. From Earth Realm" he explained.

I could see her eye stare right at me, a luminous golden moon stare into my soul… Her door closed only to open wider. She was fully covered yet her face remained exposed. "Why do you cover your lovely scales?" I asked of her.

"Mother told me to" she whispered meekly.

Goro looked rather upset. "I will speak with her daughter; you do not have to be shamed into hiding yourself. I am proud to have a daughter such as yourself"

"But my stepmother isn't. Father she is ashamed of me! I have heard her that she cannot wait for my heart to break like all the others… she wants me to die" she began to cry, and I found her falling into my arms as her tears came onto my shoulder. Wrapping her in my own wings I rocked her very gently, trying to calm her down.

"She has nothing to be a shame of, jealous yes, for you are a very beautiful woman" I told her.

She stopped her tears and slowly looked into my eyes once more, looking for sincerity. A wave of fear came over her as she rushed back into her room and locked the door. I was rather stunned that she did, but Goro told me not to worry. "She is startled, for it is a new sensation she is feeling" he explained as we left the front of her door. Looking back, I found her peering once again. Looking at me… she now appeared entranced.

"Why is she scared?"

Goro smiled. "She's never fallen in love before"

I smiled to him, yet the grin quickly vanished when an elder who tended to my uncle approached. "We have a situation with the male" he began to explain.

"What?" I asked.

"Since he is not an emperor dragon like your father young one, he can only grow so much to tend to his young. Lord Goro, if he does not evolve himself, he will not be fit to tend to all of his young. Some will die!" he said in great worry.

"How do you evolve a dragon?" I asked.

"He needs the assistance of the Dragon King, and one other beast…"


	5. Chapter 5 This is bad

Chapter 5- This is bad- Matt

"What?!" I demanded. Goro had just returned and told me the bad news, and it only grew worst. "Look I don't know if we can do that, I mean… how the hell are we going to find something like that!?" I demanded.

Kane had just returned from his match when he noticed how panicked I looked, I gave Kane the full details and he was mortified. "Oh God, we got to help Mark, what is it that he needs?"

"He needs the assistance of the Dragon king… and… a king beast" Goro explained.

"A king beast? What's that?" I asked.

"A beast so large that they are very rare, like the boar the Dragon King consumed, the boar was the king of the swine men… I don't know if any more exist, as well, you don't go into another's realm and take their leader, that's war!" Kane explained to me.

"What else can we do?" I asked.

"Nothing, if he is not evolved soon, he will lose over half of his children for certain, some grow bonds within the mother before birth, if one dies the other will die as well!" Goro explained. "We need a King Beast, it is the only way. And it must be large!"

The Deadman isn't going to like us after this. Not to mention if these things are as big as I remember Jeff telling me about… Damn we are going to have one unhappy Undertaker!

"If I may suggest…" came the clone of the Undertaker, we decided to give the thing a name. So we call him C.T. "There is a beast that is most vial and no beast or creature care if it is killed. Quite frankly, many wish it dead" he whispered to us.

Kane was interested. "What is it called?" he asked.

"A flesh beast!" he explained.

"A flesh beast?" We asked. "Not even I have heard of those" Goro muttered.

"It is just as bad as the swine and only one exist. It resembled human flesh yet that is all that it is, flesh, not a bone in its body and all it does is eat! They call it the king of consumption!" he explained.

"Are you speaking of the flesh beast? That thing annoyed the hell out of me!" announced Khan. "You know it ate a good potion of my army? Just for the pure hell of it, it ate them! Then it took out all the prisoners in the mines of Outworld, every last one of them!"

"How much does this thing weigh though?" I asked.

"A ton" C.T explained. "It is found in Outworld, that I am certain"

Kane looked to me and to Goro. "I don't think we have a choice" he explained. Great, a big fleshy thing… I better bring bags, more than likely the thing is going to make me puke! Kane took hold of my arm and teleported me to Outworld with him, the place was starting to look better, the monsters had vanished and grass was growing, but we noticed a trail… on the ground where the grass was sprouting has since died and torn up.

"Looks just like a slime trail" I muttered, the thing made its own path at least thee meters wide, and this is going to be a hell of a catch… which reminds me. How the hell are we going to catch it?

Kane and I just followed the trail about and looked for this thing, it had to be around here somewhere… that was, until I heard a familiar squeal. We rushed over a hilltop and saw the large puddle of flesh standing against a giant swine boar! I was about to run in, when Kane held me back. "Wait, let's see where this goes"

We watched as the boar began to devour the flesh beast, I recognized that kind of boar… it's the one that leds the swine, like the story Jeff spoke of… It's a KING Boar! What stunned us was how fast it consumed the flesh monster… and how fat it grew! The boar consumed the one ton of flesh before it fell to the ground lazily, it giggled with bulk and fat as it could no longer stand on it's own two feet… well… his two feet were covered and engulfed by it's own body!

"I don't know about you Kane, but I think we got a winner" I smirked.

"Yeah, but I wonder what my job is on this part to make Taker change?" he asked.

We approached the bloated hog fearlessly, Kane and I teleported it to the Shokan realm where we couldn't even fit it down a hallway. "So we are going to have to bring Taker to it" I announced.

I searched the rooms for the Deadman and found him lying on the ground, damn he got big quickly. "Taker?" I asked.

He shifted from side to side. "Hardy you are going to have to help me up if you expect me to see you" he growled lowly. Rolling Taker upward I got him to his feet… somehow. "What's going on Matt?" he asked.

"We found a King beast for you to eat so you don't lose any of your kids" I explained.

"How did you… never mind, take me to it!" he growled.

I brought Taker to the room the boar was in; once he saw it he looked sick. "Are you kidding me? I can't eat that!" he protested.

"You must if you are to save your family! Kane, you must give Taker permission to eat it" Goro announced.

Kane shrugged his shoulders. "I Kane… Glen Jacobs. Reincarnation of the dragon King, give one Undertaker, Mark Callaway, full permission to eat his king boar" he announced. He turned to Goro. "Is that it? It seems rather pointless"

"Yes it is necessary yet I do agree it is rather pointless cousin, now Taker must eat it" Goro explained.

Taker looked to me and back at Kane. "Is there really no other way of doing this?" he asked.

Goro's arms were crossed as he shook his head no. Taker let go of me for support as he stared at this large creature before him. His hands rubbed his stomach in worry, as he tried to bring himself to do this impossible task. "If anyone takes any pictures of me after this is over, you are in for a HELL of an ass whipping!" he warned.

Our lips were sealed as Taker unhinged his jaw and looked for a place to start…


	6. Chapter 6 A hell of a lot of pork

Chapter 6- A hell of a lot of pork- Kane

The sight was more disgusting than Tommy Dreamer eating or drinking anything that no normal human being should. Yet I had never seen Taker so determined to get a swine in his gut like this. A slow process that took even longer since the beast bulged out everywhere! Just layers of fat rolled out of Taker's mouth as he tried to get it in. Matt looked very disturbed, and had to look away. I don't blame him. I nearly did too!

5 hours, 34 minutes later.

"Mark… you ok?" I asked. He just got the final bit of the boar into his mouth. His cheeks were stuffed as he tried to speak. Yet nothing coherent came out of him. He now just had to swallow it down. Taker seriously had no room left to put it, and nothing was happening. "Goro, why isn't Taker changing?" I asked.

"The beast needs to be completely in his belly, none of it can remain in his mouth" he explained.

Taker managed to move some of the boar around to talk. "Wahf the fug!" he said with his mouth full. "I caf fi anhy hore!"

Taker tried time and time again to try and swallow the pig but couldn't bring himself to it. Left with no other choice I had to help him. "Taker, swear at me all you want after wards but, I do this, for I am your friend" I said, he looked puzzled until I shoved my hand into his mouth. I felt the boar and began to push down. Shoving the beast down his neck, he gagged and tried to curse at me until I knew it was far enough into his stomach.

"Dude, you are a true friend if you're willing to stick your arm down his neck!" Matt announced in a slightly disgusted tone.

Pulling my arm out Taker cussed up a storm. "What the f—k were you doing sh-thead!"

His stomach then gave a very off gargling. "I… I… don't feel so good" he moaned. His scales bubbled and moved about, almost alive. Matt and I stood back as he began to scream, something was horribly wrong. Yet Goro insisted this was good. Taker's body began to change and soon… engulf in the purple mist! It was too thick to see anything, yet… he was in utter pain! I want to help my friend but Goro held me back.

"Wait! Please wait" he begged. I did as he asked, we waited. The mist filled the room until it started to clear. He sat with his back to us…. Larger Undertaker than before. His four wings stretched out as he slowly turned to face us. Taker stood as tall as I was. Normally in dragon form, I tower over the others… but he now stood as my equal. Looking to his new set of wings, he smiled. "So… this is it huh?" he asked with a grin.

Goro nodded. "Yes, but now we must start all over again with you!" he announced. Taker noticed he didn't have the potbelly anymore, which surprised him greatly.

"I guess it take a lot to evolve huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, now get back to your cambers and eat yourself stupid!" Matt ordered.

Taker only smirked as he walked past us he had a better idea. Curious we watched as he approached the guards, they were rather stunned but nodded to him and led Taker into another stairway. We were quick to follow as it led to the dungeons.

Matt and I stood on the stairs as Taker looked about at the magnificent feast before him, endless swine in cells and other large creatures were roaring about until they caught glimpse of him. The cells went dead silent as Taker rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"Greetings, allow me to make a brief introduction to myself. I'm Mark, better known as the Undertaker, I am currently addressing you as my soon to be large dinner, and for this is where you will be going" he announced as he patted his stomach. "Just to make things clear, I am not picking favorites, everyone is going to be eaten… some more quickly than others," he explained with a sadistic smirk. Matt took a seat at the stairs as one of the cell doors was open. Taker grinned as he stepped foot into it and questioned the beasts within, who was first. Not like it mattered, he cleaned the cell out in a matter of minutes! I've never seen him eat so fast before… let alone with a purpose!

His potbelly was already starting to return, his stomach shifted and churned as the occasional scream could be heard through his gut, Taker asked the guards to open door number two. One of the Shokan elders was coming down the stairs, just in time to see Taker clear out the cell, every prisoner was terrified now! He stared at Matt and I. "We need to return him upstairs, at this rate he will not fit through the door!" he announced.

I nodded in agreement. "Taker! Let's move the buffet upstairs for you," I called.

He looked reluctant yet agreed. Matt and I had to shove him through the door since he was already getting too big for it. Yet the elder looked puzzled. "What do we do, those prisoners know they are going to get eaten! How do we make sure none escape?"

I thought it over until Matt snapped his fingers. "Is your rope dragon friendly? Meaning will it get digested if Taker eats it?" he asked.

"But of course, it's all natural" the elder explained.

Matt got an idea. "We are going to need a hell of a lot of rope!"

It took most of the Shokan guards to bind every beast by rope. Once accomplished they brought the beasts up from the dungeon and into the chamber Taker was in waiting, he paced about in great anticipation, once he saw the prisoners bounded by rope he licked his lips. "I don't know about you, but I have never seen him so keen on eating something alive" Matt muttered to me.

"Just keep away from his mouth, just to be on the safe side" I muttered back to Matt. We watched as the first beast was eaten, Taker was stunned to see the rope still lingering out of his mouth, yet once he saw what it was wrapped around the beast's hands and waist, the smile widened. "This is going to make things so much easier! I've never been a pasta man… but…" he startled to slurp in the rope, drawing his next victim closer and closer to his jaws…


	7. Chapter 7 He's a fake!

Chapter 7- He's a fake!- Thorn.

"You learn fast you do know that?" I said to C.T.

He gave a smile and even blushed to me. "Kane taught me everything, as well as how NOT to hurt someone in the ring" C.T explained. "I am confused though, why do you do this?"

"It's a form of entertainment. Not to mention it is rather fun, you know." I explained. Just then Edge walked by, he stared at me and then at C.T.

"Kevin…. Deadman" he said and yet he refused to stop staring at C.T

"Was there any reason why you are hanging out with us Edge?" I asked, rather annoyed to his staring.

"Yeah, I just find it odd that Matt and Kane go missing all of a sudden… normally… Kane takes you… Taker" he said.

"I sat this one out, wasn't in the mood for his shenanigans" C.T replied, perfect pitch and reason!

Edge only nodded his head. "How's your wife?"

"Resting comfortably at home with the girls, we're getting ready for the birth soon. Why do you ask Edge?"

"No reason… no reason at all…"

Just then Vince walked by, he stared at Me and then at C.T. "You see, it's not hard for you to lose all that weight so suddenly Taker, you dragons take things too seriously, you do know that? I mean, my God since when do you get fat?" he asked.

"Speaking of fat, I was wondering…" Edge said aloud. "Since the last realm job, when did you eat?"

This made no bloody sense; C.T looked to me confused and shrugged his shoulders. "Do my eating habits concern you?" C.T questioned.

"They do when you have cleared out the catering room. Vince he's a fake! I should be champion!" Edge announced. "Kane got a Dark soul to cover for the Deadman! So he shouldn't have the title! I should right?"

Vince stared between the dark soul and Edge, C.T didn't even blink. "Edge, I don't care if that's the Dali lama right now posing as the Undertaker, for now. Leave him alone!"

My, Vince changed his tune quickly. Edge however stared back at us. "This isn't over!" he growled lowly.

"Oh go stuff a pig" I muttered. The very mention of pig, pork, bacon, anything related to swine got Edge to feel and become physically ill. C.T rather enjoyed watching the ill look come over Edge.

"I do enjoy mortals when they look nauseous; it's rather amusing to see what come out of them!"

"I can do without, come on, let's go talk to the guys" I took C.T to the others. Punk was on hand, same with Dave. We told them what happened between Edge and C.T, Dave just laughed.

"Ah I am so glad we have bacon to use against him" he said with a grin.

"Well it won't last for long… where the hell is Kane and Matt?" I asked aloud.

"No idea" announced Punk.

"Haven't seen them since Goro came here urgently" Batista replied.

"Goro?" I asked. "Did you hear what they were saying?"

Batista shrugged. "Something about Taker… the real Taker, needing to evolve in order to tend to his kids… didn't catch the full detail of it"

"Guys this could be serious!" I announce. "Perhaps we should go and check up on them?"

"I don't know, if it was really urgent, Kane would have brought all the dragons right?" Punk asked. "If there was no need for us, perhaps things are under control?"

I was certain, but I decided to go check it out anyway, I teleported to the Shokan realm where I saw Kane and Matt standing rather disgusted and yet couldn't turn away. "What's going on?" I asked of them.

Lined in the hallway were swine, centaurs and other large beasts all bounded by a rope that was jerked forward violently. They seemed to have the piss scared out of them. Screams soon followed and then muffled… "Uh Kevin, you many not want to look in there" Kane warned. But of course when someone tells you not to look, you do so anyway.

I peered into the chamber where I saw what was happening to these beasts. They were all tied together and one after another they were violently jerked forward into Taker's mouth and swallowed whole! None could escape due to the rope and yet Taker was just enjoying himself as he watched them tried to break the binds and continue to try in his ever growing gut!

I walked out, disturbed to the sight. "It's like those bounded sausages in the cartoons that get sucked up by the characters" Matt explained.

"Yeah, except theses ones are alive, bigger than a sausage and still kick on their way down and continue to do so in your stomach!" Kane snapped back. Kane noticed how disturbed I looked by that sight. "How about you go check on the Mrs. I'm sure Taker is nearly done this string" Kane said.

Nodding in agreement, I went and searched the rooms for Sara; I found her resting comfortably… and damn… Taker is going to be one busy father! Some of the women Shokans pulled me out of the room. "Don't wake her!" they ordered me. "We just got her to sleep, she hasn't stopped eating…" she trailed off when Sara stirred, she moaned aloud painfully, I nearly thought she was going to give birth then and there! Yet, a loud burp that could make the Deadman proud ripped past her lips… it was just gas.

"Has her male stopped eating yet?" one asked of me, I shook my head no

"The moment he grew into a stronger dragon he has consumed everything non stop! He has nearly cleared one sector of the prison cells of swine and other large creatures!" one explained.

"He grew? How? Why?" I asked.

"He had to grow or else he would have lost most of his children" said another. "Goro refused to see a dragon have to turn their own children away, speaking of children…" her voice trailed as Kratos walked by, but… was soon followed by a young female! Her scales glistened a night purple, as part of her scale glistened like stars. "Ah, the princess has taken interest to the bold young male, no wonder. He is the spitting image of his father!"

"What would that have to do with anything?" I questioned them.

"Kane is a proud warrior and legend to our people now, the children see him as a great hero for what he had done. She has taken a shine to him, for that very greatness flows through his son!"

Damn, some guys have all the luck you know? But fortunately for me, I'm already married and am a proud father!

I followed Kratos to Taker's chamber again; I was just in time to see the final beast get sucked into his mouth. A large swine was gripping the ground, trying to keep out of his lips, yet Taker slowly slurped him in by the rope bounded to its foot. Slowly, inch by inch the swine was getting closer to his hungry jaws. "Oh come on and quit fighting! You know you ain't going to win!" Taker growled lowly as it as he pulled its feet into his mouth. Slowly the swine was pulled in screaming all the way trying to grab something to save its own bacon… sorry… bad joke. Anyway, I watched in utter disgust as its arm stuck out past Taker's lips one last time. Taker grabbed hold of it and gently pushed it into his mouth and gave a deep gulp in satisfaction.

"Dad… he officially beats you record" Kratos announced. The Deadman was the size of a hummer SUV and twice the width… he's going to be one busy Deadman!


	8. Chapter 8 NOW he's ready

Chapter 8- NOW, he's ready- Kratos

My uncle lay on the ground contently and very full to say the least. So much his stomach refused to move with the swine inside, it only shifted every so often and bubbled blissfully, I watched as his gut shifted from side to side, almost rocking him to sleep! Yet… he looked quite pleased with himself. "You never said this was easy Kane!" uncle said as he looked to my dad. "Where's my wife?"

"Sleeping" Thorn announced. "The lady Shokans pulled me from her room since they just got her to sleep"

"It means she's just about ready Taker, damn you are going to have your hands full!" laughed Matt.

"And guess who is going to help me baby sit!" he snapped back with a smile of his own.

"Damn, I knew there was a catch" growled Uncle Matt.

Goro soon came into the room, yet he carried Sara in his arms. "Taker, you must come with me… get to your feet!" he ordered.

Uncle looked about. "Sure, what the hell, whose going to carry me?" he asked aloud.

With the roll of their eyes, my father and Uncle Matt took a side of uncle, Kevin and I had to push him from behind to force him to his feet; they followed Goro down the hall and into another room. The place was full of the finest linins and pillows. He eased aunt Sara into the corner as a look of pain came over her. "She is to give birth any moment; I have called for a healer. You are ready Taker?" Goro asked my uncle.

A low rumble from his gut answered that, Uncle was rather stunned to see his once firm stomach become all soft… and nearly jiggled! "Oh yeah, he's ready" Father announce. "Matt, Thorn perhaps you should take Kratos outside…"

"You're a settle as Big Show in the shower, father" I muttered, he didn't want me in the room. That was fine with that. Yet the moment I left the room did someone grab me from behind, it covered my mouthed and forced me into a room. I was stunned once released; I stood before a young Shokan man. "You could have just asked!" I growled lowly. "Why did you catch me off guard?"

"You have smitten my sister" the young Shokan explained. "My sister is in danger if she stays here any longer."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Gorax, son of Goro. My twin sister… is in danger; our step mother wants her out of this realm… be it dead or alive. I beg of you dragon, take her with you!" he pleaded.

"Dead… why would your stepmother wish her dead?"

Gorax sighed aloud. "My mother is a very jealous creature, unlike my birth mother from what I have been told. My stepmother… does not care for full blooded dragons, for she feels insulted. We have evolved from them, she assumes since we evolved, we are better than you… that is not how the Shokans should feel!" he said lowly.

"Why does she want your sister dead?" I asked again.

"She fears if she lives long enough, my sister will assume the throne. She is next in line should anything happen to my father. She wants to make sure that something happens to her long before my father"

I nodded, and understood his fear. "We will be leaving soon, but I don't even know your sister's name!"

"Her name is Sheeva. Father named her after his mother. But she prefers to be called Eva"

Eva… a lovely name, I nodded to Gorax. There was soon a great commotion coming from outside of the hallway. We were curious and went to see. Back in my Uncle's room there was a crowd gathering. We managed to push our way through and saw Uncle smiling with pride; he had his wings wrapped around Aunt Sara. Father stood amazed as he turned to me. "15 sons and 15 daughters… Damn… and just how the hell are you going to feed them all" he asked aloud to Uncle.

Uncletaker said nothing, he only yawned and drifted to sleep, the Shokans smiled with pride and happiness, I soon felt a hand come into my own, embracing it. Standing next to me was Eva. She smiled and cuddled, perhaps… she was falling for me.

Goro soon came into the room to congratulate Uncletaker and Aunt Sara when he noticed how close Eva and I were, once he saw us holding hands me smiled and turned to his people. "Everyone, arrange the throne room accordingly, we're having a wedding to prepare!"

….Wedding?


	9. Chapter 9 Wedding?

Chapter 9- Wedding? Kane

"Wait, Goro, he is only holding hands with her!" I tried to explain as he already summoned his minions to prepare a great feast. "Goro, please listen!" I begged of him.

Stopping dead in his track, he finally looked at me. "What? Are you against the arrangement?" he demanded. "My daughter will die of a broken heart if this does not go through, Kane if you kill my daughter in this manner, cousin or not. I will hold you responsible!"

Goro… never spoke to me like that, not since when first arrived and assumed I was going to attack his realm. "Goro, I am not against them falling in love. They have just met…" However I felt a hand on my shoulder. Slowly I turned to see Kratos, he smiled to me.

"Father, if I may?" he asked. Stepping off to the side, I let Kratos speak for himself. "We wish for white flowers, and Eva would like a swine for our meal if there are any left, if not something rather large if possible"

Goro smiled as he continued on with the arrangements. "Kratos… are you certain?" I asked of him.

"Father, I know more of what's going on than anyone else here. I need to do this, I do care for Eva, and she is indeed in love with me… I will ask her to be certain she is. But for now Father, let Goro arrange this wedding" he pleaded of me.

I wasn't certain about it, however I did not stand in Kratos' or Goro's way. After all, the last thing I need is to start off Mortal Kombat all over again! I decided then and there to go looking for Taker's girls, they didn't seem to be around a lot and the last thing I need is a Deadman on my ass on the subject. He's going to be very protective of his kids for the next while!

Searching up and down the halls, I called out to the kids. "Girls! Come on out! You mom and dad have some new friends for you to meet!" I called out.

There was a giggling heard not far from me, I tuned and saw their tails sticking out from behind Shokan armor. "Hmmm, now where could those silly little girls be? I hope they are close by, Daddy wanted me to tell them that they just became big sisters!"

Their excitement got the better of them as they came out from behind the armor, what shocked me though was that one stood as a twelve year old, the other… looked fourteen! "Girls?!" I asked.

"We grew Uncle Glen! Look we grew tall! We really are big sisters!" they said proudly. Damn, how am I going to explain this one to their mother? My train of thought broken when they took hold of my hands and jumped up and down with great excitement. "Big sisters? We're big sisters Uncle Glen? Can we go see them?" they asked.

I took the girls to Taker and Sara, they were stunned to see their father so big, and Sara on the other hand was up and walking about. Once she saw her girls though she glared at me. "What the hell happened to my babies?!" she demanded.

"Uh, I thought Taker was taking care of them?" I said in hopes of bring a little laugh to the situation… it didn't work. Sara just grew more pissed off. "Look, I am sure there is an explanation for all of this…"

"Don't worry mom, we ate some of the food here, it made us sleepy yet grow very fast!" the oldest explained.

"Yeah mom! See we're big and strong, we will help you look after our new brothers or sisters!" chimed in the youngest.

"You got a mix bag of both girls" I laughed to them.

They were curious as to what I mean, looking high and low about the room it confused Sara and I. "Girls, what are you looking for?" Sara asked.

"The babies mom… where are they?"

I smiled as I waved them over to Taker, opening his pouch just slightly, the girls peered in. Their eyes widened in great surprise as there were many little brothers and sisters cuddled within their father's pouch. They gasped in shock yet a smile of great excitement came over them. "We will be the best big sisters!" they vowed.

"I know you girls will, in the mean time, we got a wedding to get ready for"

"Wedding? What's that about Glen?" Sara asked of me.

"Kratos is getting married. Goro's daughter has fallen for him and Goro insists on a wedding… if not, then we are pretty much at war" I explained.

Sara's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me!? What if Kratos doesn't…."

"He does, I already spoke with him. He wants this Sara, why? I don't know, but I trust my son's judgment"

Sara looked reluctant, but nodded in agreement. Taker on the other hand just yawned aloud and stretched his arms; he looked to Sara and myself. "So, what the hell is going on?" he asked aloud.

"Besides the fact you are going to have to buy up a farm to just feed those kids of yours, my son Kratos is getting married"

"Oh… is that all?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But… do you two have any idea how you are going to feed those kids of yours? Really I mean Taker you're going to have to keep wrestling for God knows how many more years just to pay the food bill!" I announced.

"Kane, leave that to us to figure it out, right now, you got a son that needs his dad" Taker explained.

Matt and Kevin suddenly came back… from where? Hell if I know, but they looked rather concerned. "Kane, I think the wedding is about to start" Matt explained.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"They just polished Kratos' scales…"


	10. Chapter 10 Polished and prepped

Chapter 10- Polished and prepped- Kratos.

The Shokans took me within an odd room and pulled out an odd looking vat. Curious I peered at it. "What is this?" I questioned them.

They pulled globs of it from the barrel, it looked like wax of some sort and they began to smear it all over my scales. "It's to make you shine, the princess is having the same done to her" one explained. "You cannot go out looking like a dull mutt of a dragon! You are the son of Kane! You must shine!"

The odd wax was rubbed all over my body, but I must admit I have never glistened like this before. My horns looked like polished metal, hell I was damn sexy looking! "You may go and see your bride" one of the other men explained.

I nodded and went to Eva's room, she was stunning! Her purple scales glistened as the white spots on her shined like a stars before me, I was breathless at the sight of her. She approached me with a smile and pulled me within her arms. "I am so happy" she whispered to me.

But… there was something I had to ask of her. Pulling out of her embrace I looked her in the eyes. "Eva… do you know I have brothers? Two who are just as strong as I am?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded to me. "Creed and Beowulf, I know. Princess Kitana told me of them…"

"Kitana? How do you know of Princess Kitana?"

Eva explained when she was younger; Goro took her to Princess Kitana in hopes of knowing of possible mates, they just happened to have arrived on the day my brothers and I were doing a swine job. She watched the three of us eat, yet marveled at me. "You looked like your father, and we all know the tale of him. As well… you… did eat quite abit… it impressed me greatly. For I too have a terrible appetite, I need a male who understands and appreciates that. You seemed the kind that would."

"Indeed, I do respect a lady who can keep pace with myself when it comes to swine…" just then my stomach rumbled. "I keep seeing them all day today and hunger greatly for them!"

"Same with me, stepmother told me it was not a lady's place… I cannot wait to leave here with you Kratos. I will be free of her, free to be a dragon as you are!"

"I promise you, we will go as soon as the wedding feast is over. My family will welcome you with open arms"

"I would like that very much. Come, let's get this done and over with" she announced and led me to the throne room.

We were both stunned as to how fast they decorated the place, it looked like a chapel and Raiden himself stood at the front with a smile on his face. Eva looked among the crowd, trying to find a familiar face. "Why isn't my stepmother here?" she whispered lowly.

We reached the alter where Raiden was about to begin, however he paused at the sight of a bitter Shokan woman approaching us. "Get away from him Sheeva! Right now!" she order.

"What's going on, Father? Make her stop!" Eva pleaded. Her stepmother pulled her away from me in bitterness.

"I will not see to this, you will not see him again!" she yelled aloud. "I will break your heart if it will rid me of seeing such a pathetic creature who dies of such a thing!"

That… pissed me off. Just as the other Shokans were about to attack, I stretched out my wings, they went from end to end in the throne room. I went on all fours and felt my body grow for the first time in a long while. "What… what is he doing?" The stepmother demanded.

"Oh dear, everyone give the boy room" Raiden called, not surprised as to what was going on.

My hands tuned to claws, my body expanded nearly forcing everyone from the room. Eva… was looking very impressed with me. "Unhand… my…. MATE!" I roared, my voice deepened to a vicious roar as Eva's stepmother shook in fear.

"You… barbaric beast!" she shouted. "Goro! He is going to kill us all! Kill him!"

Goro just watched from the back of the room with the others and anyone who didn't want to get in my way. The stepmother threw Eva at me… who was now the size of my little claw. Once she was with me again, I calmed down… shrinking back to my normal size… but… what just happened? Goro ordered for his 'former wife' to be taken away in chains, I kept staring at my hands. "What… what just happened?" I asked aloud.

Raiden came up to me and told me. "You unleashed your full blood, you truly love Sheeva… For you went into a very powerful stance to get her back, dragons are very protective of the ones they love…"

I… nearly turned into a full dragon? Eva however pulled me into her arms and kissed me passionately. "I think we can declare these two wedded" Goro announced with a smile.

My father soon rushed into the room with Kevin Thorn. "What happened? I heard a roar" he asked.

"I just got really upset… nothing major dad" I explained.

He only shrugged his shoulders to me. "What the hell, it's not the strangest thing going on" he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Goro questioned.

I was stunned to see Aunt Sara and my Uncle walk into the room… everyone was stunned to see my Uncle standing on his own two feet. "Did we miss the wedding already?" he asked. "Damn I got up for nothing!"

"There's always the feast Uncle!" I laughed.

However he refused, claiming he was still too full to eat for himself. However he was given a nice corner to sit in and watch the celebration. Goro on the other hand removed me from the room to speak in private. He looked about to ensure no one else was around when his eyes came down on me. "You have saved my daughter's life" he said gently to me. "I never new the creature I had married… was so cruel to her, but I know now"

"I swear to you, I will take good care of her" I vowed.

"I know you will, for it anything happens to my son or myself… You and Sheeva are next in line to the throne" The news stunned me… I… I'm a Shokan Prince now? "Unless I have more children in the mean time or my son takes a bride" he explained.

I nodded to him in full understanding. "Thank you Goro"

"It's father now" he insisted. "Come, you must get back to your bride"


	11. Chapter 11 4 weeks later END

Chapter 11- 4 weeks later- Taker.

Vince sat there utterly stunned to the sight before him; he shook his head in disbelief. "My God, no wonder you got fat!" he said to me as we watched from the stands. "How come you had so many and Kane… well… Kane hasn't?"

"Probably luck of the draw Vince… but this is a record I don't think he's aiming to break any time soon… no with what I had to go through, what I ate… as well as how big I got… Damn" I said aloud. I don't like to recall how big... well... FAT I was, all I can say is Sara didn't mind the least bit, for once... She only had to give birth to the kids, I had to feed them!

In the ring were 15 stunt doubles as I call them, but they were my sons. I was not particularly thrilled that they picked up the sport; however it wasn't the strangest thing startling me about those boys. When they were young, Matt and Jeff baby sat them and taught them all how to sew and make their own clothing. All my sons have since made their own outfits and moved on to making my ring gear. Scary no? Hell I was getting concerned about them when they showed me their latest creation for Jeff Hardy. They could measure you just by looking at you, and create something within ten minutes, my boys… where did I go wrong?

Well they were just tossing one another over the top rope, I was rather stunned to see Kane's daughter Ember come down to the ring and watch, one of my boys was smitten in an instant. They were all looking like twenty year old version of me, yet one… was truly my son. "HEY!" he called to Ember. "My brother says you had a tattoo… can I see?"

Ember was confused as hell. "I don't have a tattoo!" she said.

"WHAT KIND OF PICK UP LINE WAS THAT MARIUS?" I screamed to him. Marius was stunned that I would actually yell that aloud in front of a girl he liked, he rolled under the bottom rope and ran out of pure embarrassment. In all honesty his name came from the Mrs. Most of my boys have Anne Rice names, she had one of those vampire phases… not to mention I didn't have enough cool boy name for all of them.

"Did you have to embarrass him?" Vince asked me.

"If it keeps him out of the ring, what the hell, why not huh?" I asked. The other fourteen boys stopped their game and stared at me.

"Dad, that was low!" shouted Armand

"Low even for you!" said Jack.

"You wouldn't do that to the girls if it was a guy they liked… Oopes!" Louie forgot Ember was still standing around; however she grew curious and followed Marius.

"First off boys, you got it easy, for if the girls were to fall for a boy… I get to scare the preverbal crap out of them! They are too young to date, not to mention you are what? One and a half months old?" I questioned.

"Nearly two!" announced Max.

"Either way" I growled lowly. "Come and get out of the ring, I am sure Vince wants to set up for tonight…"

"Can we wrestle tonight dad! Please!" they begged.

"NO!" was my answer.

They looked rather pissed off, yet that changed the moment they saw Kane. "Uncle Glen!" They cheered and knocked him down onto the floor. I always cringe when they dog pile someone like that. Glen however was use to it with his boys.

"Let me guess, Dad won't let you wrestle" he questioned.

Helping Kane to his feet, they pleaded their case to him. "We're good, just as good as he is!"

"We can kick anyone's ass!" said Drake

"Yet he still won't let us in the ring!" growled Daniel

"It's not fair!" Morgan hissed

"We want to wrestle damn it!" announced Blake

Kane got an earful and told the boys since they can't wrestle; they can make wrestling outfits for him and the other guys. As well, make some for themselves just in case. They rushed to the back in excitement as I rolled my eyes. "You really give them false hope Kane" I growled.

"They got too much energy and don't know where to put it." He explained.

"By the way, how the hell did you manage to feed all those kids of yours?" Vince asked of me.

The Shokans had raised live stock in the realm and had mini versions of the swine, no one knew how that occurred but hell, and it kept my kids fed. "I tell ya, they would have eaten me out of house and home!" I said to McMahon.

"So you fed them pigs?" Vince asked, rather stunned, we then heard someone throwing up violently in the back; Edge was just walking in on the conversation. He cleaned the bail from his face.

"No more talk of that please!" he begged.

I still laugh at the fact Edge still hasn't gotten over the pig problem, but it was always fun to make him sick!

Kane and I headed to the back to check up on the boys, the Divas were talking to them telling them of the outfits they would like to wear to the ring. My boys were more than willing to help them out. Some of the single ladies asked. "Don't you need to measure us?"

My boys smiled and insisted they can do it by eye. However I just rolled my eyes. "They wouldn't know a pickup line if it bit them in the ass" I muttered to Kane.

"Just like their old man" he said back to me with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up" I growled.

Ever since I came back, the clone Kane had used to cover for me was kept around, Vince told me of a new idea he had, a new twist to the Undertaker Vs. Undertaker. However… I don't know if that's going to happen. But I got to admit, the clone has allowed me to escape fans with great ease!

Well besides our families growing, the realm jobs becoming few and far between and Edge still physically ill at the sight, smell or mention of anything pig related, I suppose this ends this story for now. But hell, who's to say our kids won't have adventures of their own? As well, there's more than one realm out there in this wide universe… who's to say we won't get a visitor or two?

For now, my kids are healthy and happy, and that's what matters. Well perhaps we will have to wait and see if anything else can go wrong here in the WWE!

THE END.


End file.
